counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Stickers
Stickers were introduced in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive with the February 5, 2014 update and are purely cosmetic addition to customize a player's weapon. Overview ]] A sticker from the player's inventory can be applied only once to any gun or gun skin owned, after which it will be removed from the player's inventory and only exist on the weapon it was placed onto. Trading the weapon skin will carry the applied stickers with them, though stickers applied to vanilla skins (stock weapon skins) cannot be traded since vanilla weapon skins cannot be traded. A maximum of 4 stickers can be applied to the majority of weapons, excluding the G3SG1 and the R8 Revolver, which can have a total of 5 stickers. Stickers can be acquired by: * Opening a Sticker Capsule ** Regular and community sticker capsules are dropped during gameplay and require a purchased (or traded) capsule key to be opened ** Tournament sticker capsules are purchased from the in-game store and do not require a capsule key to be opened ** Souvenir stickers are special stickers only found on Souvenir weapons, unobtainable in any other way * Purchased from the in-game store after receiving a special coupon offer in the player's inventory. * Trading with other players or from the Steam Market Rarity Stickers come in the following rarities: *Blue (High Grade) *Purple (Remarkable/Holo) *Pink (Exotic/Foil) **Gold (Souvenir Foil) *Gold (Contraband) Souvenir weapon skins have exclusive stickers which are unable to be received in any other form. Quality Unlike Skins, Stickers do not have a fixed exterior quality when received. Additionally, stickers will not degrade over time, but the appearance can be changed with the Scrape sticker option to create the illusion of wear and tear. Each time the option is clicked, the chosen sticker's appearance will degrade similar to the exterior quality of weapon skins.YouTube: CS:GO Sticker Scraping Using the option on a single sticker too many times will result in the sticker being fully scraped off and removed from the weapon. Before the final scrape, an alert will popup to confirm removing the sticker. Doing so will destroy the sticker. Variants ]] ]] Most stickers come only in Normal variant. Some stickers have a Normal variant along with a Holo or a Foil variant, dropped in the same sticker capsule the Normal variant is dropped in. Other stickers only comes in Holo variant or Foil variant. Sticker variants include: * Standard glossy stickers - Standard shiny sticker with no backing. Scraping these will reveal the weapons finish underneath * Paper-backed glossy stickers - Standard shiny sticker with solid backing. Scraping these will reveal the paper backing until completely removed * Color-replace pattern graphics or graffiti tags - A simple mask texture pattern sticker using up to 4 colors * Holographic stickers (Holo rarity) - A Standard paper-backed sticker with extra texture layers to create a holographic like effect. Different areas of the same sticker can use different patterns for holographic reflection. * Embossed foil or metal leaf stickers (Foil rarity) - A Standard sticker with an extra normal map to appear embossed and mimic a metallic appearance. A gold tinted version can also be found on certain souvenir weapons. Originally, the ESL One 2014 Souvenir Package had gold foil tournament stickers. As of the DreamHack 2014 Souvenir Package, however, the tournament sticker remains just foil, while the team stickers are gold foil. Trivia *Scraping some stickers will reveal hidden easter eggs: **Scraping the Welcome to the Clutch sticker enough times will reveal: "Welcome to Hell". **Scraping the T-Rekt sticker enough times will reveal: "T-REKT". **Scraping the Queen of Pain sticker enough times will reveal: "You, Suffer Fool ♥". **Scraping the Knife Club sticker enough times will reveal: "Do not talk about knife club!!!". **Scraping the Don't Worry, I'm Pro sticker enough times will reveal a smiley face. **Scraping the CS On The Mind sticker enough times will reveal: "CS". **Scraping the Rankup Capsule stickers each have an Easter egg, messages including “Hello I’m a Smurf” (Silver), an SAS mask with M4s (Master Guardian Elite), a chicken with P90s (Global Elite), etc. *Inspecting stickers in the inventory used to have a solid background color corresponding to the rarity of the sticker. Following the Panorama UI update, stickers now show on top of the player’s inventory, which is blurred. Gallery csgo_sticker_default.png|Placeholder sticker. Pedestal sticker sas arm.png|Pedestal used for inspect sticker. F459857B-FCB8-4C59-B09E-E65E4763BD40.jpeg|New UI for inspecting stickers Csgo sfui sticker.png|Sticker icon from "Get items" panel Csgo sfui signature.png|Signature icon from "Get items" panel External links * CS:GO Workshop - Counter-Strike blog Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive items